Feelings
by OurGloryDays
Summary: When Finland walks in on Sweden day dreaming, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This was written to help me cope with the lack of SuFin one-shots. I hope it satisfies the rest of you too :)

* * *

Feelings, to most of the nations that encompass the globe, are a very hard notion to grasp. To cope, some countries write them out in journals, others shove them to the back of their hearts, but Sweden, he has a horribly inconvenient knack of simply just _imagining _them. He could literally sit down and daydream about a scenario, about a person, until he tired of sitting.

…..

"Sweden," Finland timidly poked his head around the corner of the mans study, "I've made us lunch… Do you want me to bring it to you?" Mentally, Sweden sighed, Finland was still acting so fidgety. He didn't want Finland to feel indebted to him, or owned by him. He didn't extend the invitation to leave Denmark's house to him in a threateningly way… Honestly, all that Sweden wanted was for the Fin to be… well, his. But, not in a possessive sense.

He… He undeniably wanted Finland, in every sense of the word… He wanted to hold him, talk to him, cuddle with him, laugh with him… This list kept going on in his mental rant, and he was so focused on the little day dreams that appeared before his eyes that he did not notice Finland speaking to him. And still, the daydreams persisted.

In this one, they were taking a walk, on a pristine winters' night.

_Sweden dared to glance, just barely out of the corner of his eye to see Finlands face. He couldn't help it, the way the cold air made Finlands cheeks and nose red was tenderly adorable. Blushing, despite the cold, Sweden felt particularly brave on this pristine night, the moon hitting his features just right, just so his glare seemed to soften and so Finland wouldn't jump when… if… their eyes met. He looked down at Finland, a move made to garner the others attention. _

_It worked._

"Hey, Sweden?" _Finland looked up to him, his eyes wide and just a bit watery from the cold, _"Are you feeling alright?" _They stopped their walking all together, and now, standing in a clearing, Berwald felt a hand, gentle, and so real on his shoulder._

"Sweden? You're worrying me." _What? Why? What was the Swede doing that was so worrying? Slowly he felt that hand on his shoulder shake him, just gently, until-_

Reality.

Finland, stood before him, hand on Berwalds shoulder, and that curiously cute look, a mixture of genuine concern and trepidation, crossing his features. Their eyes briefly met, and Berwald found his heart hammering in his ears. He scrunched his eyes shut briefly and looked back down at his desk. He knew he was blushing, it was so hard not to when Finland was so close to him.

"Sweden?" Berwald looked back at the man, but not before mentally preparing himself for all of the different things that Finland could say. After all he was truly sure that Finland would not say,

"I love you."_ The words seemed so quiet, so timidly spoken by Berwald. The man almost slightly hoped that they would just dissipate into the air, like the fog that forms when the warm words from your heart collide with the cold, cruel and uncaring world all around you._

"What was that?" _Finland looked into Swedens eyes, moving his hand from Swedens shoulder to his cheek. After a moment of brutal silence, Finland was forced to retort. _"If you don't answer me I'm going to have to force you to lie down." _The Finns hand moved up to rest on Berwalds forehead, his fingers grazing the mans temple as he did so._

_Lie down? What was he talking about? In the snow? Berwald looked down, to the snow at their feet, powdery, white, cold and lovely. Maybe cuddling here, watching as the endless array of stars twinkled overhead didn't sound like such a terrible idea. _

"Alright," _Finlands hand dropped to his wrist, gently tugging Berwald forward, _"we're going to the couch."

_Couch?_

Snapping back to reality, just in the nick of time, it seems, was beginning to become a habit. If Berwald hadn't caught himself, he might've been pulled out of his chair and landed face-first into the floor.

"C'mon, and watch the books by the door." Tino sighed, his voice a little quieter and lower than usual. He led Berwald to the couch, looked at him momentarily, and then abruptly left the room.

Berwald sighed. He realized he'd been daydreaming. He knew if he had just gotten a full nights sleep last night, or didn't try to only drink one cup of coffee this morning, or if he'd left the firewood to be chopped tomorrow, or- and the list grew. Normally, Berwald had a pretty good handle on his emotions, it was just around Finland, however, did he feel himself slip into his unrequited well of desire.

His fingers moved to the bridge of his nose, and with his glasses resting atop of them, he lightly squeezed it. He just couldn't help himself. Finland was so damned perfect, and he didn't even know it.

Deciding maybe a nap was really all he needed, he set his glasses on the coffee table and lay down, hoping to maybe catch an hour or so of sleep.

"Hey, are you still awake?" Finlands voice whispered to the barely conscience Berwald. The Swede didn't really feel like replying, so he just lay still, all signs of life devoid from his sleeping figure.

"Well…" Finland began, his voice still just a whisper, and Berwald could hear him grabbing a blanket out from under the coffee table. "I, uh, thought about it. You know… When you said those words…" He continued his whisper as he gently placed the blanket over Sweden, and checking to make sure no body part left uncovered.

"And, uh, I…" He sat down at Berwalds feet, placing a hand atop the cloaked appendages. "I know you aren't feeling well, and sometimes things slip out when your mind isn't at its best. So, I won't bring it up again…"

A pause, Finland shifted slightly in his seat and Sweden could feel himself slip further into the unconscious abyss.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I may do a chapter two from Finlands POV if you guys want. Just, ya know, leave a review ;D

Oh, and just to make sure everyone gets it, everything written in italics is Berwalds day dream, and everything written normally is real life. "Is this the reeeal life? Is this just fantasy?" Yep. Ok.

Xoxo, OurGloryDays


	2. Chapter 2

"Perkele!" Finland grimaced, as he pulled the hot metal ladle from the boiling stew. Cooking had never been his fondest hobby, but he felt the need to do _something_ for Sweden.

Taking two leather potholders out of the cabinet, he moved the pot from the hot burner to one that he hadn't been using, then pulled two bowls from the cupboard. He thought to himself, merrily, hoping Sweden might enjoy the food he had prepared. Finland had noticed, long ago, that whenever he cooked, or tried to do anything for Sweden, the other would always seem pleasantly appeased.

But, don't get him wrong- Finlands aim wasn't to please Sweden like Russia wishes everyone would do for him, it was… Something a little more complex, a little more real. Something that Finland couldn't place his finger on but he knew it in his heart when he'd see that sweet sparkle in the other mans usually scary demeanor.

It budded slowly, if not at all for the longest time. This feeling that would make his heart clamor for more when Sweden would do something as casual as making eye contact, or an act as menial as his mumbled 'good mornin' Fin.'

Maybe it wasn't that Finland couldn't place a name on the emotion- maybe he was simply afraid to admit it. But, he wouldn't admit to that either. It was annoying, really, the pestering thoughts and feelings that arose thought the span of the days he spends with Sweden. All he could manage to do, however, was simply just push the feelings to the back of his mind, to the back of his heart- brush them off as fear, or simply regard them as a reaction to Sweden being so 'scary.'

"Sweden," Finland timidly poked his head around the corner of the mans study, "I've made us lunch… Do you want me to bring it to you?" Finland couldn't help but try to be a bit more helpful. He sometimes felt it wasn't fair that Sweden would take all tasks upon him, and leave Finland to sit around. Finland wasn't a fragile trinket; he was a man… So then why did he act so timid around Sweden?

Looking up at the other man, Finland found Swedens eyes locked onto him. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but it always left Finland with more questions than answers. Did Sweden think that Finland was unattractive? Is that why he stared? Maybe the glare behind those glasses was Sweden just trying to understand how he got stuck with such an odd-ball of a man who had tendencies to speak too much?

No, no. Finland cleared his mind. That couldn't be it. If you looked, Finland thought, really looked into Swedens eyes when he loses himself in these rare moments, you'd see they're slightly glossed over. That sometimes they fall, half lidded and he might start to blush, sometimes mumbling- no whispering things Finland could never understand.

"What are you thinking about?" Tino lightly asked into the quiet study, only the ticking of a clock, and the sound of old floorboards creaking were audible as he made his way next to Sweden.

Now next to the man, Finland looked, and maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but Swedens cheeks seemed to have taken up a more vivid color, a light pink, rather than the usual pallid flesh. It was adorable. Pushing the feelings that came with Swedens rare form of expression to the corner of his mind, Finland felt a little worry creep into his heart.

"Hey Sweden?" Finland bent down so he was eye level with the seated man, "Are you feeling alright?" He waved a hand in front of the Swedes face, hoping to snap him back to reality. No luck.

"Sweden? You're worrying me." Gently, Finland placed a hand Swedens shoulder, a little afraid of potentially crossing some undefined personal space boundary line, but more concerned for Sweden in the strange state he was in. Finland had no time to ponder how close their face were, or how with just a cock of his head to the side, he could easily bring their lips-

Wait. What? Finland shook his head and dispelled the way too pleasing thoughts from his head. Instead, he took to lightly, gently trying to coax Sweden out of his trance by shaking his shoulder. After a few seconds it worked, and Swedens generally harsh stare and cold, fixed eyes broke through the adorably vulnerable eyes that he had shown just moments ago.

And then their eyes met. A fleeting, brief moment of hazed realization made its way through Finlands body, shooting shivers and tingles down his spine, and rooting his feet to the ground. It had lasted only a mere moment, with Berwald breaking the connection, but the connection was there. Finland swallowed.

"Sweden?" Finland spoke, finally, after Berwald broke their eye contact. His next words already decided before his rational brain could actually decide them. He knew, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, no matter how intently he tried to blame the rush in his heart as a primal reaction to fear of Berwalds harsh glower, that he loved this man.

Sweden looked up at Finland after what felt like hours in Finlands mind. Labored, pregnant hours ripe with thought and-

"I love you." Sweden whispered. So low that Finland himself wouldn't have heard it had he not been mere inches from him. Not wanting to mistake himself, and wondering if maybe Sweden might say it louder if prompted, Finland asked him to repeat his declaration, yet it was in vain. With one glance into Swedens eyes, Finland realized it. That icy cold demeanor was gone and the 'other Sweden' had come to take his place.

"If you don't answer me I'm going to have to force you to lie down." Finland was now seriously worried, knowing that something was off in Sweden's eyes, he placed a hand to the mans forehead, actually hoping for a fever, or some other rational excuse for the reason Berwald might be acting the way he is. Instead, he found nothing to be wrong. Feeling that familiar swell of emotion from being so close to Sweden, Finland tried as hard as he could to push them to the back of his mind, but try as he might, Sweden had still said _those words_. _I love you_.

"Alright," Finland couldn't do anything but feel his hear patter and his thoughts race to each instant he felt some form of love for Sweden, and less-than-tenderly dropping his hand to Swedens wrist, Finland continued, "we're going to the couch."

Sweden got himself to his feet, looking a little lost and Finland concluded that something was probably the matter with his stomach or possibly he had a headache. "C'mon, and watch the books by the door." Leading Sweden to the living room, he watched as the man sat himself down at the couch, and needing a moment for himself, Finland turned and left the room, walking aimlessly until he found himself standing in the middle of Swedens study.

Finlands head was swirling with emotions, questions and feelings he thought were never going to be requited on his end. _Why wouldn't Sweden tell him if something was ailing him? Why did he say 'I love you'? Did he mean it? _And the internal ramble continued, leaving Tino feeling sick and possibly ready for a nap himself.

"Ugh…" Finland rubbed his eyes, and decided that it was time to stop pushing his feelings to the side, and to tell Berwald that his feelings were returned, absolutely, earnestly returned.

Pondering for a moment, maybe even hesitating, Finland swept his eyes over the study, noticing the small little glimpses of how big a part of Swedens life Finland actually was. He noticed the picture on Swedens desk, just of Finland and Hanatomago, and beside it, a little moomin figurine that Finland had picked up at the store. Behind the mans desk was one more picture, a large one, with Denmark in the center, Norway to his left and Iceland to his right, and before them, sat both Sweden and Finland. Finland had never thought twice of it before, but in the picture, Sweden had his arm draped over Finland's shoulders, with a faint tint to his cheeks. Maybe... Maybe the feelings had been there all along?

Finland returned to the living room, pondering how he should go about what he wanted to say, and silently hoping that he could get it off his chest while Sweden slept.

"Hey, are you still awake?" The Finn whispered, feeling a surge of affection upon seeing Berwald sleeping on the couch. "Well," He pulled a throw blanket out from under the coffee table and tenderly covered up the Swede, and continued, sure to leave no body part uncovered, "I, uh, thought about it. You know… When you said those words…" Finland felt meek and repressed, waiting for Sweden to be asleep when he finally admits his feelings, "And, uh, I…" he took a seat at the end of the couch and placed a hand lovingly atop of Sweden's foot, looking to the man's sleeping face once more before continued, "I know you aren't feeling well," Finland could feel his heart pounding in his ears, "and sometimes things slip out when your mind isn't at its best. So, I won't bring it up again…"

Finland couldn't do this. He couldn't breathe, his throat felt tied into knots and his pals began to radiate heat and sweat. He wriggled around in his seat, looking once more at Sweden's calm featured, finding his courage yet again.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Whoops! This was longer than I wanted it to be, but oh wellllz...

Wow, thanks to everyone who left reviews and favorites! I really didn't to write a second chapter, but I hope it satisfies! Oh, and if you didn't get "it" Finland doesn't have the daydreams that Sweden does, his character tries to set all feelings aside, which leads him to being blind about them.

Xoxo, OurGloryDays


End file.
